guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Red Iris Flower
I moved this from Red-Iris Flower to Red Iris Flower as there is no "-" that appears in game when referring to these flowers. --Rainith 12:01, 3 Sep 2005 (EST) I don't think many people would assume it would be valuable after pre-Searing. --Fyren 17:58, 30 December 2005 (UTC) :I tend to agree with you -- what kept me from taking out that bit earlier is the number of people I've seen in pre-searing offering to buy Irises at 10 gold (or more) each. I haven't yet seen a reason to do that (other than perhaps too lazy to go find a few flowers to give to Gwen to get the tapestry shred). So figured maybe the reason they were buying them so much was due to a perceived increase in value in post. *shrug* --Nkuvu 18:00, 30 December 2005 (UTC) How many is "a lot"? The description says you need to give Gwen "a lot" of Red Iris Flowers. How many is a lot? I've tried a couple of times and know it's greater than 5. 7 worked for me. Should we list a range to give people an idea of how much is "a lot"? What's the minimum people have seen? --Luke1138 00:38, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :If you have any in your inventory after giving her 3, drop them. Salvage Does this actually contain plant fiber? From what I've seen, it can't be salavaged. -- Anon :I will try this today. -- (gem / talk) 21:21, 3 April 2006 (CDT) ::Can't be salvaged. -- (gem / talk) 07:55, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Map :Re: map. OMG the red iris flower farmers are upon us! ;-) --Xeeron 20:28, 3 April 2006 (CDT) ::That'd be so sweet! Shandy 20:30, 3 April 2006 (CDT) :::I added the map after searching for a perfect flower farm spot for ages. I am currently trying to collect 250 flowers. :) -- (gem / talk) 21:21, 3 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Ashford is also a good place to farm. Leave Ashford Abbey and walk a few times around the enclosure, then walk back to the Abbey if there was no drop. Farmed ~50 flowers that way --84.167.9.85 21:16, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :::::the map's path is pretty good.. i've seen a flower everytime, and sometimes more than one. But, its pretty dangerous to a lvl 1. lol. i can't seem to remember, do enemies in pre sear continue to aggro to you after you surpass them in lvl? i think lvl 3's will always aggro to you, which also makes this path a little tedious... for a lvl 2 at least.166.66.108.117 14:43, 30 November 2006 (CST) If you leave the Abbey, there is a flower a tiny bit to the south, with no fighting at all. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:18, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::yeah, seems that there is always one if you follow the path south, past the little lake, then turn towards the pig pen. Sephine 14:09, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::they must have changed it because I am playing and don't see any flowers. 24.19.205.237 14:50, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::No, still there. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:26, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I see it now, it doesn't drop if you don't go out the Abbey just right. o.O Thanks! Morgan Fairweather 16:46, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Seen someone today who wanted to trade the Shio mini"pet" for 2500 iris flowers (in the tutorial). OMG?! --217.185.135.144 10:09, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Haha! Pretty awesome! -- (talk) 18:32, 7 January 2007 (CST) :someone who has already 100k on his char, and is looking for something to hold instead of gold. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:13, 7 January 2007 (CST) Red Iris Flowers in GW:EN they are there, near Eye of the north.--64.230.124.156 00:16, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Found one by the pet tamer outside of the Eye of the North --Kanga 11:06, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Found one in Grothmar Wardowns 05:16, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Found one in Dalada Outlands Hikki 04:09, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :If you go to the garden behind EoTN with Gwen, there are always 2. I'm not sure if this is always true without Gwen. 02:05, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Iris flower as collectable item? Today when atempting Aurora glade in hard mode (and succeeded not that it mathers) a white mantle seeker dropped me 2 red iris flowers. If proof is needed i'll take a screenshot although it doesn 't say alot because it could have been aquired pre searing.84.192.118.21 12:43, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :screenshot of it dropping or it didnt happen-- (Talk) ( ) 12:44, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :: well its a while ago and i didn 't screenshotted it back then but i can show you i have 2 of them on a monk who is post-searing. i don 't know if they differ from the pre-searing item.84.192.118.21 12:57, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::Well, maybe it was an old glitch. But Red Iris Flowers on post-searing characters don't prove anything. I have about 50 on my ele in post.-- (Talk) ( ) 12:58, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::: well i know, can 't you just take my word for it it dropped of one? well if they drop other people will report, but i think the pre-searing says quest item, whereas thisone doesn 't, it just says value 10gold (5 gold each i found 2 dropped in a stack, like glittering dust or something)84.192.118.21 13:01, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Like I said, it might have been an old glitch, but because you are the only person to report this, I'm afraid that I cannot take your word on it, sorry.-- (Talk) ( ) 13:05, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well if i can prove difrence /b/etween the pre-searing item and mine, will it make a diffrence? 84.192.118.21 13:08, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::How would you do that?-- (Talk) ( ) 13:09, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Get a pre-searing one and show it doesn 't stack with mine, difrent descriptions, that sort of shit84.192.118.21 13:10, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Different inscriptions? Red Iris Flowers don't come with an inscription lol.-- (Talk) ( ) 13:12, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::: DESCRIPTION not INSCRIPTION, for instance the one in pre-searing says quest item, mine doesn 't, wich makes clear the items aren 't the same... 84.192.118.21 13:14, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Oh, oops. Misread it sorry. Ok, then. Show me ur screenshots about it.-- (Talk) ( ) 13:16, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::: i will as soon as i finished thunderhead in Hard mode.84.192.118.21 13:16, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::Ok.-- (Talk) ( ) 13:17, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::::You can get these in EotN, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if they're a random drop now too. -Auron 05:31, 31 August 2007 (CDT) you get a quest it's not listed on the wiki, but you now get a quest after the ebon vanguard quest string is completed. It's different from the one involving the Tapestry shred, and my Ranger from Nightfall can do it. The quest is called: Fire And Pain. The connection may have already been discovered but I didn't see it on this page. Cowboysoultaker 09:09, 5 September 2007 (CDT) gwen and post iris flowers i picked up a flower on my canthan monk and triggered a dialog with gwen. it doesn't trigger the dialog with my tyrian character. she also doesn't automatically offer the quest until a condition has been met or something and im too confused atm to edit the article right lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:39, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Randomly timed drops? Twice today I've been out looking for flowers, walked by an area with my alt key on, then when passing through the same area again, found a flower the second time. I mean, I know they don't just drop like presents (or else my LDoA should have been surrounded by them every morning when she harvested her Charr), but still ... they aren't simply placed when you step outside. Or at least that's my experience. Auntmousie 23:12, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Have you ever tried sitting still in one area and watching for flowers? I'm pretty sure they are like List of hidden objects "Hidden Treasures". They are invisible and when you cross within a certain distance of a flower, it will "appear". But, the spawn patterns are never consistant. (T/ ) 23:16, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Iris Spawns (Research Notes From Lakeside County) A buddy & I have been doing extensive research into flower drops and we have found the following in Lakeside County (note: this includes changes since the 23 April update): *There are always 5 irises. *The flowers can be found in distinct parts of the area, which we have named, dropzones (for lack of a better term). **Each dropzone will have only a single flower. **The zones are roughly: near the stage; between the bull and the wurm farm; Ashford Village; along the river (between the village and Ascalon City); near the River Drake. *Beginning with the 23 April update, the irises spawn upon entry and can be seen (using the Alt key or using target-next-item) within compass-distance. (Before the updates, the flowers dropped when you approached within aggro range and made a sound when they did so.) **We haven't ruled out the possibility that irises might continue to drop (as they did before); to date, however, we haven't found more than 5 in Lakeside even after re-exploring. The bug notes for the 23 April update stated that NCSoft fixed a bug related to the frequency of drops; we have yet to see any evidence of this (there were 5 flowers in Lakeside before the update and 5 now). We haven't done as much testing outside Lakeside, although so far the same patterns hold (1 flower per dropzone, dropped upon entry to area, 5 per area). (The current article is now substantially out-of-date; I will update it later according to above. I will also post more info here, as we discover it. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 16:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Iris Spawns (Research Notes From Regent Valley) I noticed while farming collectibles in Regent Valley I found flowers in these locations. Each location was checked multiple 3+ times and seems consistent with the set spawning radius's of the other areas. :one flower is found on the hill top south of where the Basket of Apples spawns for the quest The Orchard :one flower is found near Vencel :one flower is found near the road east from the western resurrection shrine :one flower is found near the Statue of Melandru-- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 04:34, 29 May 2009 (UTC) The note about the frequency bug I think the note on the article stating that the April 23rd update was meant to cause the Irises to drop less is incorrect. The update page says: " * Fixed a bug which caused Red Iris Flowers to drop in Pre-Searing Ascalon with much less frequency than originally intended. " meaning that they fixed a bug causing them to drop less. The article says that the bug fix was meant to make them drop less but instead makes them drop more. Any disagreement to taking that note off the article?--Destillat 16:13, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :The frequency hasn't changed since the update; one can find the same # of irises in each pre-Searing Zone as before the update. Feel free to rephrase if you think the wording is misleading. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 07:39, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Sub type = reward trophy? Erm, how is that RIFs are classified as a reward trophy? Any other member of the sub-type is one-of-a-kind (e.g. Droknar's Key), limited supply per toon (e.g. Trade Contract), or very difficult to come by (e.g. Gemstones). Further, none of the reward trophies have cash value, as does the RIF. I think RIFs are closer to ordinary trophies, except that they drop out of thin air (and not from a foe). (You can even hear them dropping, if you have the right sound configuration.) : Arguably, Irises don't fit nicely into any type/category, so at best, we'll find a partial match. However, "trophy" and "salvage item" are better matches than "reward trophy." And "salvage item" shouldn't really be used for something that cannot be salvaged. I propose we label RIFs as "Trophies" and note that they are anomalous (un-salvageable, do not drop from a traditional foe). —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 19:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : Well, too bad - the auto-subtyping code puts it in Reward trophies because it's a non-salvageable trophy. We are not going to start on the path of adding exceptions to that code for specific items. Unless you can suggest an alternative definition for reward trophies? : As far as your table goes, some other reward trophies do drop from foes (Glob of Frozen Ectoplasm, Anguish Gemstones, etc.), but I'll ignore that and simply assert that irises '''do not drop from foes. They're most similar to the hero armor pieces that randomly appear in your inventory during challenge missions, except that you have to actually pick these up. The "Limited supply" line doesn't really have much relevance, since a lot of reward trophies really aren't all that limited (Anguish Gemstones, Diessa Chalice, Golden Rin Relic, Confessor's Orders can be farmed 24/7/365). I also don't understand what you mean by the last 2 lines; since one of them matched to 'trophies' and the other to 'reward trophies', leaving them both out affects both scores equally. Finally, they are obviously not salvage items, as you also noted. That leaves me with: :: :Looks to me like they're reward trophies. —Dr Ishmael 20:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Maybe it's the name that's bothering me. I think of a reward trophy as being something specific, not an exception; it's currently defined as any trophy which isn't salvageable. IMO, the appropriate name for that definition is, non-salvageable trophy. Irises would fall into that neatly, as you describe. Reward trophies are a subset of that category — they are non-sal trophies that (a) cannot easily be obtained & (b) are collected for special items that cannot be obtained through other means. Can we at least change the title of the concept? :: (Incidentally, Label refers to the fact that salvage items are labeled as salvage item; some reward trophies are (labeled) and some are not. Non-merch/non-drop collector reward refers to all the others in the cat being exchangeable for something otherwise obtainable only through the rewards system. Irises in pre work like any other collector item; in post, they work like any other trophy w/o a collector.) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 23:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: I modified the Reward trophy article a bit to reflect the fact that this classification isn't exactly cut-and-dry. It's basically where we throw anything that gets collected that doesn't qualify as a normal trophy (drops from foes/can be salvaged). I can't think of any better term for it ("non-salvageable trophy" is too clunky), and it's already in the accepted vocabulary on the official wiki, so I say we just accept that it's gonna result in a few unusual classifications. —Dr Ishmael 02:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: Man, I was really hoping we could do better than the official wiki with this one (since I believe that you have generally done a better job in this area). But, perhaps you are correct. Reward-like trophy? No. Special trophy? No. Awkwardly-named trophy category? Definitely not. ANet couldn't think of a category (why should we) trophy? Well, I might be on to something there. :-/ —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 02:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Hey, I can only do so much. :) I feel like in this case, it's a matter of nit-picking really insignificant details for an unofficial category that most people aren't going to think that much about in any case. It just doesn't seem worthwhile to dwell on this issue. —Dr Ishmael 02:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Wha? Dwelling on nit-picks is one of my specialties. I thought you knew that by now ;-) (More seriously: it bugs me, but not enough to slow the current work down by discussing it further. I reserve the right to harp about it later, though.) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 03:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC)